October 25, 2013 Smackdown results
The October 25, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 22, 2013 at the BJCC in Birmingham, Alabama. Summary On the final SmackDown before WWE Hell in a Cell, an epic 8-Man Tag Team Match blew the roof off the blue brand. Plus, The Miz suffered the wrath of The Wyatt Family, Paul Heyman & Ryback left “CM Skunk” in anguish and an international pay-per-view contest was established. In an exclusive SmackDown interview with Michael Cole, WWE COO Triple H explained that the actions of fired Superstar Big Show on Raw Monday led to six WWE employees getting fired by Stephanie McMahon. However, because the giant is currently suing The Authority, The Game said he had been advised not to say anything further on the matter – other than referring to The World's Largest Athlete as being “irrelevant.” Instead, Triple H discussed two of Sunday's pay-per-view showdowns: World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio against a returning John Cena, and Daniel Bryan against Randy Orton for the vacant WWE Title inside Hell in a Cell. In the latter contest, in spite of recent turbulence, he expressed with certainty that special guest referee Shawn Michaels would do the right thing when all was said and done. However, Bryan himself would interrupt, defiantly stating he would prove Triple H wrong and walk out of WWE Hell in a Cell with the WWE Title and become the new Face of WWE in the process. With The Miz joining the SmackDown announce team, Jey & Jimmy Uso took on Wyatt Family disciples Luke Harper & Erick Rowan. However, when the action moved outside the ring and Bray Wyatt rose from his rocking chair to urge Harper back through the ropes, Miz made a beeline for “The Eater of Worlds” and booted him to the floor. The Awesome One then enticed Rowan to chase him away from the ring, leaving Harper to suffer the double boot of The Usos and the pin. Moments after Tamina took down Brie Bella outside the ring by hurling her into the steel steps, Divas Champion AJ Lee made Nikki tap out to the Black Window. It remains to be seen whether the unpredictable Diva will be able to do the same when she puts the title on the line against Brie at WWE Hell in a Cell on Sunday. Following The Miz's interference in The Wyatt Family's match against The Usos earlier in the night, the creepy trio appeared to dish out mysterious payback. And as they stood over the unconscious Awesome One – who was tied to a rail with the word “liar” written across his chest – Bray Wyatt stated that Miz would now truly know what it means to follow the buzzards. With The Real Americans looking on, the exciting new tag team, Los Matadores, scored another impressive victory over Heath Slater & Drew McIntyre thanks to a double bulldog that sent Drew crashing to the canvas. After the bell, El Torito poked fun at Jinder Mahal before disposing of the third member of 3MB with high-flying gusto. Not impressed in the least by their victory, Zeb Colter then informed the “border-hopping banditos” that The Real Americans would reign supreme over them at WWE Hell in a Cell this Sunday. Looking to give the WWE Universe an unorthodox demonstration of the teamwork they will utilize when they face CM Punk in the first-ever 2-on-1 Handicap Match inside Hell in the Cell this Sunday, Paul Heyman & Ryback took on “CM Skunk” in a Handicap No Disqualification Match. And after the mad scientist brutalized the unfortunate local competitor with a Kendo stick, The Big Guy finished him off with Shell Shocked. Following the carnage, Heyman addressed the WWE Universe and described in feverish detail how he and his monster would destroy The Second City Saint inside the career-altering structure. Ready to defend the World Title against a returning John Cena in two days, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio emerged on SmackDown waving the Mexican flag and proceeded to insult both the “gringos” of America and the “peasants” from his own country. Characterizing Cena as the perfect representation of a “gringo,” The Essence of Excellence proclaimed that he will lock the 11-time WWE Champion in the Cross Armbreaker and never let go. When Summer Rae climbed up on the apron in an attempt to distract The Great Khali, Natalya took issue and pulled her back down. After the dancing beauty responded by slapping her, the third-generation Diva chased Summer into the ring and left the referee no choice but to call for the bell. Then, Fandango reengaged his giant opponent and received a Punjabi Chop for his trouble. After Miz was taken out of action – thanks to a mysterious attack by The Wyatt Family – Big E Langston convinced SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero to allow him to step up and take the spot. And with only two days remaining until WWE Hell in a Cell and major pay-per-view momentum on the line, order inevitably broke down in the main event showdown. Daniel Bryan attempted the “YES!” Lock on Dean Ambrose, igniting an all-out melee between all eight Superstars that eventually spread outside the ring. Out of the chaos, Randy Orton - Bryan's fellow No. 1 contender to the WWE Title - ultimately emerged with the advantage. However, just when he looked ready to hit his Hell in a Cell opponent with the RKO, Langston reengaged and pushed Orton into The Beard's running knee – which allowed Bryan to pick up the huge three-count. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) (2:34) *AJ Lee (w/ Tamina Snuka) defeated Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) (2:32) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre & Heath Slater) (w/ Jinder Mahal) (2:00) *Paul Heyman & Ryback defeated CM Skunk in a Two on One Handicap No Disqualification Match (2:43) *Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) vs. The Great Khali (w/ Natalya & Hornswoggle) ended in a No Contest (1:25) *Big E. Langston, Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan & Goldust defeated Randy Orton & The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (22:13) *Dark Match: Daniel Bryan defeated Randy Orton Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel Bryan stormed in on Michael Cole’s interview with Triple H SD_740_Photo_001.jpg SD_740_Photo_002.jpg SD_740_Photo_003.jpg SD_740_Photo_007.jpg SD_740_Photo_009.jpg SD_740_Photo_010.jpg SD_740_Photo_012.jpg SD_740_Photo_013.jpg SD_740_Photo_014.jpg The Usos v The Wyatt Family SD_740_Photo_016.jpg SD_740_Photo_017.jpg SD_740_Photo_019.jpg SD_740_Photo_021.jpg SD_740_Photo_025.jpg SD_740_Photo_028.jpg SD_740_Photo_029.jpg SD_740_Photo_031.jpg SD_740_Photo_032.jpg AJ Lee v Nikki Bella SD_740_Photo_033.jpg SD_740_Photo_036.jpg SD_740_Photo_037.jpg SD_740_Photo_039.jpg SD_740_Photo_040.jpg SD_740_Photo_042.jpg SD_740_Photo_043.jpg SD_740_Photo_046.jpg SD_740_Photo_049.jpg Los Matadores v 3MB SD_740_Photo_050.jpg SD_740_Photo_051.jpg SD_740_Photo_054.jpg SD_740_Photo_057.jpg SD_740_Photo_058.jpg SD_740_Photo_059.jpg SD_740_Photo_061.jpg SD_740_Photo_062.jpg SD_740_Photo_064.jpg Paul Heyman & Ryback v "CM Skunk" SD_740_Photo_065.jpg SD_740_Photo_086.jpg SD_740_Photo_068.jpg SD_740_Photo_070.jpg SD_740_Photo_071.jpg SD_740_Photo_073.jpg SD_740_Photo_074.jpg SD_740_Photo_081.jpg SD_740_Photo_083.jpg Alberto Del Rio proclaimed his intention to “break” Cena SD_740_Photo_087.jpg SD_740_Photo_089.jpg SD_740_Photo_090.jpg SD_740_Photo_092.jpg SD_740_Photo_094.jpg SD_740_Photo_095.jpg Fandango v The Great Khali SD_740_Photo_096.jpg SD_740_Photo_097.jpg SD_740_Photo_099.jpg SD_740_Photo_105.jpg SD_740_Photo_106.jpg SD_740_Photo_107.jpg SD_740_Photo_108.jpg SD_740_Photo_102.jpg SD_740_Photo_109.jpg Bryan, Langston, Rhodes & Goldust v Orton & The Shield SD_740_Photo_110.jpg SD_740_Photo_113.jpg SD_740_Photo_114.jpg SD_740_Photo_116.jpg SD_740_Photo_118.jpg SD_740_Photo_119.jpg SD_740_Photo_122.jpg SD_740_Photo_128.jpg SD_740_Photo_130.jpg SD_740_Photo_132.jpg SD_740_Photo_133.jpg SD_740_Photo_135.jpg SD_740_Photo_138.jpg SD_740_Photo_139.jpg SD_740_Photo_140.jpg SD_740_Photo_142.jpg SD_740_Photo_144.jpg SD_740_Photo_146.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #740 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #740 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events